Size Matters - Une Question de Taille
by Whara
Summary: TRADUCTION. Dire que les loups-garous étaient bien membrés était une plaisanterie récurrente au sein des quatre Maraudeurs. Remus a un énorme problème. Sirius ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Remus/Sirius. One-shot. PWP.


**Note de l'auteur (Rewrites24) :**

Avertissement : Scène érotique ; probablement un peu d'OCC ; quelques bêtises et plusieurs clichés.

Note : Fic de dernière minute pour le RS_Kink sur livejournal. Merci à Pavla pour la bêta correction. Fic dédiée à "Nelly" qui aime ce genre de fic ;) Enjoy !

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice (Whara) :**

C'est la première fois que je propose une traduction et non une histoire originale sur ce site mais j'ai adoré l'expérience et j'espère avoir relevé ce défi. J'espère aussi que ce petit Lemon vous plaira et je vous invite fortement à lire l'original si vous maîtrisez un peu l'anglais.

La traduction : J'ai essayé de coller le plus au texte possible, mais en traduction on ne peut jamais être fidèle au texte originel à 100 %, sinon on tombe dans du non-sens, ou alors les phrases ne veulent plus rien dire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le sens et le style de l'auteure sont toujours là, ce qui peut expliquer certaines tournures un peu originales. Je n'ai pas de bêta, je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes que je n'ai pas vues, mea culpa.

Avertissement : J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire ce texte. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rolling, ni moi, ni l'auteur n'en tirons le moindre bénéfice. Rating M, scène érotique entre deux hommes.

Œuvre originale : « Size Matters » par Rewrites24

* * *

 **Size Matters – Une Question de Taille**

Dire que les loups-garous étaient bien membrés était une plaisanterie récurrente au sein des quatre Maraudeurs. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient aucun élément de comparaison et à l'âge de vingt ans ils n'avaient jamais connu qu'un seul loup-garou. Mais lorsqu'ils virent pour la première fois Remus Lupin sortir de la douche, son sexe impressionnant exposé à la vue de tous, les trois autres garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire qu'il était une bête à bien plus d'un titre.

Remus rougissait somptueusement à chaque fois que des insinuations sur la longueur de sa baguette surgissaient dans la conversation, mais il avait finalement fini par s'en accommoder, tout comme il s'accommodait des blagues sur son « petit problème de fourrure » ou des taquineries sur son « sort d'engorgement impressionnant ».

Cependant, des quatre, c'était Sirius qui en plaisantait le plus. Peu importe où ils étaient, avec qui ils étaient ou ce qu'ils faisaient, Sirius trouvait toujours un moyen de glisser un commentaire ou une pique à ce propos.

Quand ils transplanaient ensemble : _Tu n'en as pas perdu une partie au moins ?_

Quand ils sortaient jouer au Quidditch les week-ends : _Faute ! Moony est attrapeur, il ne peut pas utiliser une batte !_

Quand ils sortaient pour boire un verre : _Ils ont nommé cet endroit les Trois Balais grâce à notre cher ami Remus ici présent, vous savez._

De son côté, lorsque cela arrivait, Remus se contentait de rire ou de sourire et finissait par dire quelque chose de stupide pour détourner l'attention de lui. Mais, de temps en temps, il disait à Sirius de la fermer.

« Quoi ? Les filles te regardent toujours avec insistance à chaque fois qu'elles nous entendent en parler. Sans ça, tu sais que tu n'aurais aucune chance avec elles face à moi. Je fais ça pour toi mec ! »

Remus lève les yeux au ciel.

« Donc tu essaies juste de me donner un coup de main ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'une seule main suffit. »

Remus jette un carton d'emballage vide sur Sirius alors que celui-ci part dans un fou rire.

« Bien sûr, j'essaie juste de t'aider, je suis très généreux.

— Eh bien, ça explique certainement pourquoi on boit seul dans ton appartement et non dans les bras de belles jeunes filles... De toute façon, je pense que tu surestimes le désir qu'ont les femmes de coucher avec... quelqu'un comme moi. »

Sirius lui lance un regard incrédule.

« Toutes les femmes veulent une grosse bite, Remus, c'est un fait.

— Vu que tu ne trouves pas nécessaire d'apprendre le nom d'une fille avant rentrer avec elle, tu me pardonneras si je trouve que tu manques de crédibilité pour expliquer comment les femmes fonctionnent.

— Connard » lance Sirius, lui montrant son majeur et jetant le carton en arrière.

Remus l'envoie paresseusement d'un cou de baguette dans la cuisine avec le reste des ordures et s'adosse au gros fauteuil, lançant un regard patient à Sirius.

« En réalité, les femmes sont intimidées quand elles le voient, comme si j'allais leur faire du mal ou un truc du genre. Et aucun mec ne me laisserait le baiser non plus. »

À la fin de leur septième année, Remus avait avoué à ses amis qu'il pensait préférer les hommes. Ils l'avaient bien pris pour la plupart. James avait simplement insisté sur le fait que tant que Remus aimait encore les femmes, ça ne le gênait pas qu'il sorte avec un mec de temps en temps. Sirius, lui, avait trouvé ça totalement logique que Remus aime aussi baiser des mecs. Il en avait assez en bas pour satisfaire les deux sexes, après tout.

« C'est plus une malédiction qu'une bénédiction, avoue Remus, un sourire ironique étirant ses lèvres. Crois-moi.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

— Non, je veux dire, je me débrouille, tu sais, assure Remus. Mais les femmes... elles pensent qu'elles en ont envie, mais dès qu'elles le voient, elles paniquent. Et la plupart des gars perdent leur assurance et insistent pour que je sois passif. Ce qui ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais ce serait bien de sortir avec quelqu'un sans que ce soit un problème, tu vois ?

— C'est juste que… »

Sirius secoue la tête et finit de son verre de whisky. Il attrape la bouteille au sol et la tend à Remus qui secoue la tête avant de s'en verser un autre.

« Je ne comprends pas, lance-il vaguement vers l'entrejambe de Remus. Cette chose devrait avoir sa propre religion, les gens devraient être à genoux en train d'adorer ta bite. »

Remus rit et avale une grande gorgée de son whisky.

« Vraiment ? »

Sirius acquiesce sérieusement.

« Oh oui, ta queue est magnifique, Moony. »

A la seconde où ces mots sortent de sa bouche, Sirius voudrait pouvoir les reprendre et les ravaler. Putain de merde, que disait-il ? Remus aborde un drôle ; d'air deux tiers amusés, le troisième vaguement curieux.

« Oh vraiment ? » Remus demande doucement.

Sirius hausse les épaules. Soudain, le contenu de son verre devient la chose la plus fascinante du monde.

« Eh bien, elle est grosse et épaisse, c'est cool.

— Oh, seulement cool maintenant ? S'amuse Remus. Il y a peu, elle était magnifique.

— Ferme-la, dit finalement Sirius, se forçant à rire. Je suis fatigué, je ne sais plus ce que je dis."

Il y eut un long silence, puis, doucement, la voix de Remus :

« Au contraire, je pense que si. »

Remus le fixe un moment avant que Sirius ne détourne le regard, sentant la chaleur inonder son visage. Il se lèche les lèvres -elles ont un goût de whisky sucré- et roule son verre entre ses mains. Il voudrait que Remus cesse de le fixer comme ça ou qu'il change de sujet, comme il savait si bien le faire lorsque les choses deviennent trop personnelles.

« Padfoot ?

— Quoi ?

— Sirius, regarde-moi. »

Lorsqu'il lui jette un regard, il remarque que l'amusement a quitté le visage de Remus, et que seul un regard sombre colore le brun de ses yeux. Ses joues sont rouges et sa bouche est ouverte ; le pouls de Sirius s'accélère.

« Est-ce que tu... »

Remus se léche les lèvres, se redressant dans son fauteuil.

« Tu es... curieux à propos de ça ? »

Sirius envisage de faire à celui qui ne comprend pas mais quelque chose dans la façon dont Remus le regarde le fait changer d'avis, parce que oui putain, il est curieux. Il l'est depuis des siècles. Il ne peut pas se souvenir d'un moment de sa vie où il ne l'a pas été. Au début, c'était un certain manque de confiance en lui qui l'avait poussé à jeter un coup d'œil, sous la douche, lorsqu'ils s'habillaient ou, avec un peu plus de culpabilité, les matins après la pleine lune. Son sexe n'était pas vraiment petit, au contraire, mais il voulait juste comparer et, à part Remus, le sien était le plus grand, suivi de Peter, puis de James. Apparemment, ses bois compensaient quelque chose, même si les écarts de taille étaient en réalité assez faibles.

Puis, il finit par ne plus pouvoir arrêter d'y penser. Est-ce que Remus avait plus de sperme ? Lui fallait-il plus de temps pour jouir ? Comment le ressentait-il ? Souvent, ces pensées assaillaient son esprit alors qu'allongé, il étouffait ses gémissements dans son oreiller derrière les rideaux de leur dortoir, se frottant contre les draps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cède et glisse une main dans son pantalon. Comment est-ce que Remus le faisait-il ? De la même manière que Sirius ? Peut-être utilisait-il ses deux mains. Sirius avait essayé ça une fois, une main autour de son sexe, l'autre caressant et massant ses couilles. Quand il se sentait courageux, il laissait ses doigts errer, taquiner le plissement entre ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne et qu'il se demandait alors combien de doigts pouvait passer.

Ces nuits-là lui faisaient peur. Ce n'était pas le fait de baiser un autre homme qui lui posait problème. Il avait déjà baisé des mecs depuis ces branlettes furtives. Plusieurs en fait. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de « se confesser » comme Remus qui se sentait toujours coupable de leur cacher des choses. Ce n'était l'affaire de personne après tout. Mais penser à baiser Remus. Attendre que Remus le baise. C'était autre chose.

Parce que c'était Moony. Moony comptait.

Il essaye de paraître détendu quand il hausse les épaules et sors : « Peut-être ».

Remus émet un petit rire et s'adosse aux coussins du canapé. Spontanément, les yeux de Sirius tombent sur les jambes écartées de Remus, s'attardant sur le denim bleu recouvrant son entrejambe. Il fait soudainement trop chaud dans son appartement. Les charmes de refroidissement doivent être défectueux, se dit-il en passant une main sur sa lèvre en sueur avant de terminer son verre.

Il est tout à fait conscient que Remus le regarde et il a du mal à trouver quelque chose pour les sortir de ce piège embarrassant dans lequel ils sont tombés. Mais Remus a d'autres idées. La main pâle de Remus glisse sur sa hanche alors que de l'autre il saisit son propre jean, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

« Viens alors, si tu es curieux. »

Et Sirius ne devrait vraiment pas être aussi pressé. Mais il le désire depuis si longtemps qu'en l'espace d'un battement de cœur il se retrouve à genoux, faisant tomber la bouteille de whisky sur le sol, s'agenouillant entre les jambes écartées de Remus. Remus sourit, surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius accepte si rapidement, voir qu'il accepte tout court. L'alcool pourrait être une bonne excuse, mais Remus ne demande pas d'explications. Il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius et bouge pour déboucler sa ceinture. Sirius l'arrête, enroulant ses doigts autour de ses poignets.

« Laisse-moi faire », souffle-t-il.

Remus hoche la tête, se penche en arrière et incline ses hanches pour donner à Sirius un meilleur accès. Lentement, Sirius ouvre le fermoir, tirant le cuir usé de la boucle de la ceinture, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Remus. Avec un sourire, il se penche en avant, déboutonne le jeans de Remus et prend précautionneusement la fermeture éclair entre ses dents avant de la tirer lentement. La main de Remus se déplace vers son épaule, creusant son cou.

« Putain, Sirius.

— Hmmm » acquiesce Sirius, enfouissant son nez dans le caleçon de Remus, remarquant la dureté démesurée qui s'y trouvait.

Un frisson incontrôlable traverse son corps alors qu'il hume l'odeur musquée de Remus, faisant vibrer son propre sexe. Seigneur, il n'a jamais été aussi excité de toute vie. Ils n'ont même pas encore commencé et déjà, il a l'impression qu'il pourrait jouir. Sa bouche s'humidifie alors qu'il descend le pantalon de coton, le fait glisser le long des hanches de Remus pour le faire tomber à ses chevilles.

Beau n'est pas un mot que Sirius aurait normalement associé aux organes génitaux masculins. Normalement. Sexy, peut-être. Agréable, de temps en temps. Mais celui de Remus, putain, Remus était incontestablement magnifique. Long, épais et bandé. Son poing se referme autour de cette si longue verge, sa paume la caresse constamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement érigée, prête pour la suite.

La langue de Sirius glisse sur ses lèvres pour les mouiller, désireux de le toucher mais en même temps effrayé. Il jette un coup d'œil à Remus qui le regarde intensément, et son courage se renforce.

« Moony ?

— Tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos d'un culte il me semble ? » Lance Remus, d'une voix rauque.

Sirius sourit.

« En effet. »

Et avant que son audace ne le quitte, Sirius se rapproche, fermant ses lèvres sur le gland parfaitement bombé. Le gémissement de Remus semble directement toucher le sexe de Sirius, le faisant gémir en retour alors qu'il suce et aspire doucement le gland gonflé. Il se retire, laissant une traînée humide sur la longueur de Remus, et caresse ses couilles serrées en ronronnant de satisfaction. C'est parfait. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait rêvé. Cette peau chaude et satinée recouvrant cette chair dure, qui se contracte sous chacun des mouvements de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Sirius lèche ce membre de sa base à son gland, se délectant des sons doux et étouffés que Remus laissait échapper, et l'enfonce le plus loin possible dans sa gorge.

Il échappe un gémissement brisé lorsqu'il commence à le sucer plus profondément, sentant le membre palpiter dans sa gorge.

« Oh mon Dieu, Sirius, grogne Remus, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles et guidant doucement ses mouvements. T'es tellement sexy quand tu fais ça. »

Rougissant face à ce compliment, Sirius se concentre avec d'autant plus d'ardeur sur sa tâche. Sa tête est en mouvement et sa main caresse ce qu'il est incapable de prendre dans sa bouche. Sa propre queue palpite, tendue douloureusement contre son jean, assez pour le faire gémir. Sirius manipule le bouton et le zip de son jean, gémissant de soulagement quand il peut enfin glisser ses doigts dans son boxer et caresser son membre, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux qu'il impose à Remus, le faisant crier.

Son poing est moite, serré, c'est merveilleux et la façon dont Remus tire ses cheveux fait bouillir dans son ventre un feu prêt à exploser. Avec difficulté, il s'éloigne de Remus et appuie son front contre la hanche de l'autre homme, s'agrippant à lui et tente de respirer profondément, essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

« Je suis proche de… »

Des mains douces glissent entre ses cheveux.

« C'est bon, viens. »

Remus le hâte, il l'aide à enlever sa chemise, alors que Sirius abandonne son jean par terre. Remus attrape Sirius qui s'assoit précipitamment sur ses genoux, faisant craquer le canapé sous eux. Un autre tremblement de plaisir traverse Sirius quand leurs verges se rencontrent, glissant l'une contre l'autre. Oh putain. Sirius s'avance, enfouit son visage dans le cou de Remus alors qu'il continue de tracer un cercle autour de ses hanches. Il désirait plus de contacts chauds et humides, mais il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour chasser cette peur de voir les choses finir trop vite.

Sirius embrasse les battements du cœur de Remus qui pulse à travers son cou et s'active sur les boutons de sa chemise jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent sa peau, recouverte d'un voile de sueur. Il murmure contre le cou de Remus, embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Remus…

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Demande Remus en enroulant une main autour de leurs sexes, faisant haleter Sirius.

— Putain, oh mon Dieu, Remus...

— Hmmm ?

— Je veux que tu... en moi, je veux que tu me baises. »

Remus jure et l'embrasse, sa langue glisse dans sa bouche comme si elle la possédait ; Sirius fond. Son cerveau court-circuite et il ne peut se concentrer que sur ce plaisir immense. La putain de queue parfaite de Remus contre la sienne, lui se tortillant contre lui, l'embrassant comme s'ils s'aimaient depuis des siècles. C'est beaucoup trop pour lui.

« Est-ce que c'est... »

Remus s'éloigne et lui jette un regard sérieux.

« Tu as déjà… ?

— Non… Enfin, je l'ai déjà fait avec des gars… Mais je n'ai jamais été pris. »

Des ongles griffent, accrochent ses fesses, le tirant plus près.

« Bordel, Sirius.

— C'est mal ? »

Remus rit, massant l'endroit où ses doigts viennent de le blesser.

« Non. Je voulais être ton premier.

— Oh. »

Sirius ne sait pas trop quoi faire de cette information, mais il bande terriblement et est à quelques secondes d'obtenir ce qu'il veut depuis des années, alors il cesse de penser, repoussant à plus tard toutes introspections.

« Ici ou dans la chambre ?

— Ici, donne-moi ma baguette, je connais un sort. »

Sirius se penche sur le côté du canapé, remettant sa baguette à Remus et l'embrasse furieusement pendant que ce dernier lui tapote la hanche en marmonnant silencieusement contre ses lèvres. Une chaleur piquante remonte sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'une sensation de chaleur et d'humidité s'empare de lui. Les doigts de Remus taquinent son entrée, glissent à l'intérieur et l'étirent jusqu'à ce qu'il halète contre le cou de Remus.

« Merde. »

Enroulant sa main autour de la longueur de Remus, Sirius le caresse, s'empalant sur ces doigts qui le torturent, l'excitation parcourant ses veines à la vitesse de la lumière. Il est si proche. Chaque rêve humide qu'il fait depuis qu'il a seize ans est en train de prendre forme. Quand il ne peut plus supporter tout ça, il recule, se déplaçant sur les genoux de Remus.

« Je suis prêt.

— Tu es sûr ? » demande Remus avant que Sirius n'acquiesce.

Ils bougent sur le canapé. Remus est vautré en arrière, les jambes écartées, Sirius toujours à califourchon sur ses hanches. De sombres yeux noyés capturent les siens, tenant son regard.

« Chevauche-moi. »

Sirius est proche de jouir à ce moment-là. Putain, Sirius ferait probablement n'importe quoi si Remus le lui demandait comme ça. Il se penche en avant, une main sur l'épaule de Remus, l'autre derrière lui pour le guider. Remus maintient ses hanches, écartant ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse entre elles, poussant le coude de Sirius. Le regard perdu, Sirius essaie de se détendre, sentant le gland pousser contre son entrée, et il panique pendant une fraction de seconde, pensant qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que cela ne passe, juste avant que Remus ne s'enfonce.

Un puissant gémissement déchire sa gorge.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, Remus. »

Remus agrippe fermement ses hanches quand Sirius s'empale un peu plus sur lui.

« Shh, sois plus lent, on va y arriver.

— Je vais bien, ça ne fait pas mal, » parvient-il à articuler Sirius, remerciant silencieusement l'homme ou à la femme qui avait inventé les sortilèges de préparation.

Il se rapproche alors, collant leur front ensemble, taquinant les lèvres de Remus avec sa langue.

« J'en ai envie depuis si longtemps.

— Ouais, lance Remus avant de caresser les hanches osseuses de Sirius avec la pulpe de ses pouces, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair de son cul. Moi aussi. »

Sirius remue ses hanches, sentant Remus glisser plus loin au fond de lui et l'étirer toujours plus. Il passe ses doigts sur la poitrine de Remus pour faire quelque chose de ses mains, le temps qu'il s'adapte. Remus le regarde avec des yeux avides. Il entame un mouvement de balancier, sentant Remus le pénétrer plus loin à chaque nouvelle poussée et des vagues de plaisir le traverse, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin complètement assis. Son visage se tord en un sourire délirant parce qu'il l'avait fait ; pris tous les vingt-neuf centimètres de Remus, et jamais il ne s'était senti plus entier ou complet de toute sa vie.

« Seigneur elle est tellement grande, c'est putain de bon. »

Remus semble incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il serre seulement les flancs de Sirius, l'exhortant à bouger plus vite. Et c'est ce que Sirius fait, tombant dans un rythme régulier de montée et de descente, s'empalant durement tout en inclinant ses hanches. Il se sent désespéré et dépravé, comme s'il n'en avait jamais assez. Au bout d'un moment, le son de leur respiration et de leur chair qui s'entrechoquent envoie Sirius au bord du précipice.

« R-Remus je vais venir... et toi ? »

Les ongles de Remus s'enfoncent dans les reins de Sirius et il lèche une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa mâchoire. D'un mouvement puissant, Remus les retourne et le dos de Sirius heurte brutalement les coussins du canapé. Remus s'appuie alors sur la poitrine du brun et continue de le pénétrer sans pitié. C'est à ce moment-là que le cerveau de Sirius se noie complètement. Il enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Remus ; ses talons creusant dans le dos de l'autre homme, il le tire plus près de lui.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te baise comme ça ? » Demande Remus, haletant, alors qu'il se retire complètement avant de rentrer à nouveau. Sirius gémit bruyamment, se cramponnant à l'arrière du canapé, s'abandonnant un peu plus. Et Remus réussit à rire.

« Je parie que c'est ce que tu veux ; que ma grosse bite te baise jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses pas te tenir debout.

— Oui, bordel, oui » geint Sirius, sentant la pression monter en lui et ses couilles se resserrer. Il lève les bras, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux moites de Remus. Il le tire vers lui le temps d'un baiser bâclé, haletant dans la bouche de l'autre homme lorsque son sexe touche ce point en lui et qu'un plaisir blanc et chaud explose derrière ses paupières.

« Putain, putain, là, oui ! »

Remus aplatit sa paume contre la queue douloureusement négligée de Sirius, le caressant au rythme de ses profondes poussées jusqu'à ce que Sirius se cambre, tandis que l'orgasme l'envahit, et que de puissantes et interminables vagues de plaisir le terrassent. Grognant, Remus ressort encore et encore, ses hanches écrasant la chair des fesses de Sirius. Et quand il s'immobilise soudainement, alors qu'il jouit à l'intérieur de Sirius, il pousse un long cri brisé.

« S-Sirius... »

Dans un gémissement, Remus s'effondre sur lui, et ils se retrouvent affalés, dans une confusion de membres, sur le petit canapé de Sirius. Alors que leur respiration se dissipe, Sirius glisse ses doigts sur le dos tremblant de Remus, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

Il vient juste de sombrer dans une torpeur béante quand Remus s'éloigne brusquement, laissant un vide derrière lui lorsqu'il se retire.

« Moony ?

— Je devrais y aller, il est tard. »

Sirius se redresse, grimaçant lorsque ses muscles ankylosés se manifestent.

« Il est tard, tu devrais rester, on pourrait... peut-être qu'on pourrait recommencer.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonne Remus, remettant son jean.

— Pourquoi ? Demande Sirius, interdit. C'était génial.

— Ecoute, souffle Remus, boutonnant sa chemise, si tu veux te prendre une énorme bite dans le cul de temps en temps, c'est cool pour toi, mais je ne peux pas…

— Remus ...

— C'est juste qu'on est amis et je t'aime beaucoup et c'est assez difficile pour moi d'être tout le temps aussi proche de toi et maintenant que nous avons…

— Remus ! »

Remus s'interrompt, le regarde avec un regard indéchiffrable. Ignorant la douleur qui fuse dans ses cuisses, Sirius se lève, enroulant autour de sa taille la couverture du canapé, subitement conscient d'être la seule personne nue dans la pièce et passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'était pas… »

Sirius soupire et lance à Remus un regard exaspéré.

« Je ne voulais pas juste ta putain d'énorme queue, Remus, d'accord ? Je voulais aussi vraiment l'homme à qui elle appartient... Alors... Ne pars pas. »

Les doigts pâles de Sirius serrèrent fermement les boutons de la chemise de Remus alors que celui-ci hésite.

« Vraiment ?

— Oui, pour un type si brillant, tu es plutôt bien monté. Je suppose que la taille du cerveau n'a rien à voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire arrive à chasser l'incertitude de Remus.

« Si c'était le cas, cela expliquerait pourquoi la tienne est si petite.

— Oi, ce n'est pas la taille de la baguette qui compte, c'est la magie qu'on fait avec ça ! Attends que je te prenne, ça t'apprendra à remettre en question ma virilité. »

Remus s'approche et son nez heurte celui de Sirius alors qu'il l'embrasse doucement.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

* * *

Je vous invite à laisser une review, même une minuscule, c'est toujours agréable et gratifiant. Si vous le souhaitez je peux même les transmettre à l'auteur. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos retours sur la traduction en elle-même, c'est grâce aux critiques qu'on s'améliore. Par la suite, je pense traduire d'autres fictions, notamment de la même auteure.

 **XOXO Whara**


End file.
